La guerre
by Pepette-chan
Summary: DRABBLE ! deathfic


**Titre: La guerre**

**Auteur(e): Pepette-chan**

**Disclaimer: Ba malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... mais à M.K.**

**Rating: K !**

**Bonne Lecture ! :D**

_

* * *

___

« La guerre. La guerre à tout détruit. Des pays dévastés. Des villages abattus. Des immeubles détruits. Des familles anéanties. Toutes ces choses que chaque soldats, chaque villageois, chaque Kage avait prévu. Tous s'étaient préparés à ça. Tous avaient fait leurs adieux avant de partir combattre.

_Chaque__ coéquipier s'étaient dit adieu en espérant sincèrement que cela ne serait qu'un au revoir. Chaque ami s'était serrer une poignée de main en se disant que se serait peut être la dernière. Tous avaient fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'au moment venu, la douleur soit moins dure, un peu plus supportable pour leur cœur déjà meurtri de l'extérieur par les combats. Oui, tous avait vu et touché ceux qu'ils aimaient plus que tout avant de partir pour le champ de bataille. Sauf toi. _

_Toi tu es parti seul combattre. Toi tu es parti seul avec tes pensées. Fausses certes, mais dont tu étais persuadé. Orphelin de tes deux parents, tu as cru ne rien avoir à faire parmi toutes ces scène d'adieu. Tu as cru que ta place était là-bas, sur ce champ. Tu as cru que tu pourrais tous les sauver pour faire de cette triste scène que de simple au revoir. Oui, tu as cru que toi, personne ne te pleurerais. Mais tu as eu tord. _

_Tu étais le héros. Malgré le nombre incalculable de morts, toi tu n'en ferais pas parti. C'est ce que toute ta promotion et moi-même pensions. Pour nous tu étais la lumière. Tu étais le soleil. Tu étais l'espoir. Tu étais le plus puissant des shinobis. Le porteur de notre destin à tous. Oui, décidément, tu étais le héros. Et tu nous l'as prouvé._

_Tu nous as sauvés. Tu as anéanti cette force qui menaçait notre village. Notre monde tout entier. Tu as protégé les tiens comme tu l'as promis depuis ton plus jeune âge. Tu as étais courageux comme tu l'avais annoncé étant jeune. Tu as été à la hauteur d'un Hokage même si tu n'as pas eu ce titre. Tu as été meilleur que moi. Tu as gagné notre bataille enfantine. Tu m'as surpassé Gamin. Et pour cela tu as du en payer le prix maximum. Tu y as laissé ta vie. _

_Cette vie que tu pensais inutile mais qui as permis à tant de monde d'être plus fort. De continuer à vivre sans jamais abandonner. De se battre pour leurs rêves. Cette vie, nous la chérissions tous. Nous t'aimions tous. Chacun de nous t'aurait donné sa vie sans aucun doute, aucune hésitation. Nous te faisions confiance plus que possible. Tu étais notre pilier. Et aujourd'hui, il est tombé. Tu es tombé. _

_Et nous te pleurons. Tu vois, nous te pleurons, tes pensées étaient fausses. Tu vois, ta meurt n'est pas un jour de joie, mais une journée terrible. Même le ciel pleure. Ou est-ce toi ? Nous vois-tu d'où tu es ? Ces larmes nous remercies-t-elles ? Si c'est le cas il ne faut pas. Car nous te devons tous la vie. Oui, la tienne a quitté ton corps mais la notre brulera pour toi. Nos pensées voleront vers toi. Nos cœurs te remercieront jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Une mort pour des millions de vie. Peut-être étais-ce là ton destin. Toi l'homme au visage d'ange, peut-être en étais-tu un finalement. Si c'est le cas alors tu dois être encore plus magnifique avec tes ailes blanches. Avec celles-ci tu pourras venir voir cette stèle. Celle où tu désirais avoir ton nom gravé lorsque tu ne savais pas encore quelle était son rôle. Oui, désormais tu le verras gravé en lettre d'or. Naruto UZUMAKI. _

_Repose en paix Gamin. Notre ami. Notre héros. Notre ange gardien à tout jamais. Et… Merci. »_

Le discours achevé du Hokage Tsunade, le village tout entier laissa couler ses larmes qu'il avait eu tant de mal à retenir. Un nouveau héros était mort trop jeune. Etait-ce là le destin de la famille Uzumaki ? Il semblerait.

Au dessus du village. Au dessus des visages des Hokage. Sur la falaise, un homme se tenait debout. Tous l'avaient vu. Les ninjas du moins. Mais personne n'était intervenu. Pour quoi faire ? Malgré son air froid et hautain, tous savaient qu'il souffrait. Et comme pour confirmer cela, une larme coula sur sa joue. Son cœur pleurait. Son cœur souffrait. Son cœur était blessé à vie avec la perte de son coéquipier, de son meilleur ami, de celui qu'il respectait plus que quiconque. Sasuke murmura quelques mots en direction du ciel :

_« Je protègerais ce village qui t'a tout pris mais que tu aimais temps Naruto, même si cela signifie dans l'ombre. Je t'en fais le serment. »_

**Toujours aussi court je sais mais j'aime, c'est comme ça :D ! **


End file.
